


Out of the Woods

by starvaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Faeries Made Them Do It, Glowing Cocks, Mind Control, Monster gangbang, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: If Pidge wanted to find out what exactly it was that was going on, she would have to enter the forest as well. Most importantly, she would have to find Lotor.
Relationships: Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt/Monsters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/gifts).

> Early birthday present for the darling Steelrunner!!  
I feel this probably isn't exactly what you were expecting, but I tried! I do hope you enjoy it either way.

At the moment, Pidge is nothing more than a toy to be used in an ongoing game of cat and mouse.

It was her own fault, if she was perfectly honest. She couldn’t help but admit it to herself. All of those years of her parents and the other elders in the village warning them all not to stray too far into the woods. It was the agreement they had with the very beings that inhabited the forest, beings that Pidge and the others knew little to nothing about other than the horrifying stories the elders often told of an agreement long made into law. 

_ These beings will often be incredibly beautiful, _ she remembers one of the elders telling them around the nightly bonfire. _ But, be aware. Like all things involving them, it will be a trick. You shouldn’t trust anything outside of the walls, especially during a full moon. That’s when the magic is the strongest. So long as we all stay within, they’ve agreed to leave us alone. _

Pidge had always been fascinated by these ‘supposed’ creatures that resided outside, ever since she was young. Maybe it was the way the elders always gave them just enough information to never reveal anything about them, just that they existed. The elders were there when the law was made, but that’s all that they would speak about before promptly shushing and rushing the young ones away from the _ adult conversations _. Not what the creatures looked like. Not even why they were so concerned with this village in particular.

Then Lotor had gone missing.

And that’s when the messages started coming.

Large eyes, carved into the bark of the trees facing the village with what could only be large claws. Almost as if the beings were reminding them they were being watched, that none of them were free from their gaze.

Most of the village blamed Lotor for the attacks. He was the first to wander into the forest since the agreement had been made, and for reasons he was even unclear of himself. He and Pidge had never gotten along well, but besides herself, he was the only other person in the village that seemed to question exactly _ why _ things were the way they were and what exactly it was that lurked beyond the forest’s edge. With as much torment as he got for being their tyrant mayor’s son, it wasn’t that difficult for Pidge to see that he was longing for a way out.

Lotor had disappeared for two days, eventually stumbling back into view of the village’s treeline at late evening, right as the bonfire was being prepared, scratched up and covered in dirt. Pidge had been the first one he had stumbled into. She could even remember the vacant look on his face.

“Our village is not the only one.” He had said. “We just have very little to offer.”

“What..._ exactly _ …do they _ want to be offered _?” Pidge had questioned.

Lotor said nothing to her after that, or to anybody in the village for that matter. Chaos started to erupt as soon as everybody learned of his return and the carvings on the trees started appearing, constant whispers about the monsters and how Lotor had cursed the village making rounds among the inhabitants. Days later, Lotor was gone again. For good this time. Most could only hope he made it to the other side - wherever that may be.

Pidge herself wasn’t fully convinced that the village was as safe as it once was, though she wasn’t specifically referring to just the monsters. The elders were definitely hiding something that was threatening to break free by word of mouth, and the frantic way they were all scrambling to cover it up only revealed the corruption to the rest of the village. More chaos.

If Pidge wanted to find out what exactly it was that was going on, she would have to enter the forest as well. Most importantly, she would have to find Lotor.

-

At long last, the creatures finally cut Pidge loose from her bonds.

She had been strung up for at least an hour now by her arms while the creatures had their way with her. After they had caught her, they had stripped her bare - minus the long green cloak she had thrown over her shoulders before she left. She remembers a remark that Lotor had made about it once, saying how it reminded him of that one story about a girl who was being stalked by a wolf on her way to her grandmother’s house, the only difference being that instead of being a deep green and helping her blend into the forest, it was blood red.

Even now, the cloak did a poor job of disguising anything, given her humiliating situation.

Lotor...not Lotor...the shapeshifter with Lotor’s face...stood across from her, as it had been for most of the night, enjoying the view.

The other monsters were just as frightening as she imagined. Dark, fey-like beings in black leather and robes - all varying in appearance, but somehow matching. All had glowing white eyes. Some were mouthless, others had rows of pointed teeth, others had black bird-like masks covering their faces. Some had black dragonfly wings, others had shimmering blue and purple crystals and spikes protruding from their backs.

All of them wanted Pidge. Or a turn with her rather.

They also had glowing cocks and cum. Pidge had soon realizes this after the third one had caught her outside of the other village’s limits that night. And tiny little tentacles that liked to whip and grope her ass while their cocks were buried inside of her, knotting her for who knows how long. By now, she had stopped fighting and given in once they dragged her off to the secluded little part of the woods, surrounded by the giant blue mushrooms that she could only assume gave off the magical stamina energy they needed.

Pidge’s knees instantly buckled when her feet touched the ground, the soreness causing her to collapse. Glowing blue dripped down her thighs as she attempted to stay balanced with her hands, which were also sore from the tentacle-like vines the beings were using to restrain her for their pleasure. Earlier, they had also made her sprint through the forest fully nude, her hands bound with the vines as well, just for the sake of capturing her like she was a piece of prey.

Weakly crawling forward and whimpering, a black boot paused in front of her and blocked her path. Pidge already knew what was coming.

Not Lotor’s hand gently tilted her chin upward to face him. She could already see he was undressed as well, the glow of his long cock - her final trial that night - inches away from her face. Not Lotor had a dark gleam in his eye and a smugness that Pidge had, at one point, found incredibly alluring despite how much of a cocky brat he could come off as back in the village.

“Do you understand now, my dear, what everybody was trying to protect us from?” Not Lotor teased, his thumb gently rubbing against her cheek. Pidge couldn’t help but whimper again. She felt so pathetic that the smallest bit of warmth could weaken her like this.

_ She was the offering. _

_ Her and pretty much any gullible person that was foolish enough to wander into the forest. _

“Are you fully prepared now to become mine, my darling? To complete the ritual? Or do the others need to ready you more?”

Pidge closed her eyes, thinking of all the monsters that had slid in and out of her that night. That had chased her. Pinned her to the ground. Fought over her and allowed her to escape, only to catch her and fill her up again, over and over.

“Yes, my love.” Pidge managed to choke out. “I want nothing more than to belong to you.”


End file.
